I Know A Guy
by Kaychan87
Summary: After capturing Bucky at long last, Steve and Sam have no idea what to do with him. That is, until Sam tells Cap he knows a guy.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Know A Guy...**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ My first posted foray into the MCU. Inspired by the end credit scene from Ant-Man. So far it's just a one shot, but I may expend on it. We'll see. Mostly meant to be a light and kinda fluffy piece. I own nothing except Emily. Everything else mentioned belongs to Marvel, Stan Lee, Disney, and Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Steve Rogers paced back and forth in front of the trapped Bucky Barnes, all nervous energy. Those four simple words "I know a guy" had both given him hope and made him nervous. Sam had been right, they couldn't go to Tony anymore; but Steve didn't know Sam's friend. Where Bucky was concerned, Steve couldn't be too careful. He would do everything in his power to protect his friend. Steve trusted Sam; the newest Avenger had proven himself to be loyal and reliable time and time again. If Sam trusted this person, certainly Steve and Bucky could trust him too. Steve stopped and turned to face Bucky, a concerned frown settling on his face. "How are you doing Buck? Sam's friend should be here soon and we can all get out of here," the blond asked gently. The last think he wanted to do was set Bucky off.

The brunet shrugged as best as he could with his metal arm caught in a vice but he kept his face hidden behind his long locks. He didn't know what to say to Steve. The former HYDRA assassin was torn between shame and anger. Being trapped so easily like he was, unable to fight his way out, made him ashamed of himself and angry with Steve and Sam. However, he also felt relief. He was caught and could stop running. He wouldn't have to worry about HYDRA and anyone else coming after him. Bucky knew that he could be himself, could figure things out with Steve's help. "I'm fine," he said softly, looking away as Steve smiled in relief.

"We'll get you out of that and out of here, but you have to keep calm, Buck. The world… it's not like in our day. Things are different now… complicated," explained the original man out of time, running a hand through his blond hair. He didn't know how much Bucky understood about the current events happening, everything going on surrounding people like Steve and Bucky.

"They're in here. Thanks for coming out here on such short notice, man. I appreciate it." Sam's voice echoed down the hall, the sounds of footsteps drawing closer. Both Steve and Bucky tensed, ready for a fight if they needed to. "You're the only person I thought of that could help."

"Glad to be of service to Ry's wingman." Steve and Bucky shared a look of surprise at the sound of the second voice.

"Hey now, I think it was the other way around," chuckled Sam as he walked back into the room with Steve and Bucky.

"Sure Sam, sure," came the reply followed by a chuckle. Steve and Bucky watched as a dark haired young woman stepped into the room just behind Sam, a playful grin on her face. She took in the sight before her, one dark eyebrow arching in amusement. "Damn Sam, you're into some kinky stuff aren't you?"

Sam snorted as Steve blushed faintly and Bucky just looked away. "Nah. Just playing superhero. You know how it goes."

"I thought you said you knew a guy?" Steve asked as he looked between Sam and the woman.

"I'm that guy," the woman said as she approached Steve and extended her hand to him. "I'm Emily and I must say it is an honour to meet you, Captain."

Steve shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, ma'am," he said though he eyed her skeptically.

"Really Sam, you gotta step telling everyone I'm one of the guys," Emily threw over her shoulder at the Avenger.

"Steve, this is the best mechanic in these parts. She can fix the damage done to his arm and she's got a place we can lay low for a few days until we can get everything figured out," the Falcon explained to his partner.

The woman nodded her head before pulling a hair tie from her pocket and pulling her hair back. "Only because Riley went off to play soldier," she added before she stepped around Steve and approached the incapacitated Bucky.

"Riley?" Steve asked Sam as Emily passed by him.

Sam nodded as he watched Emily stop in front of Bucky and give him the once over. "His kid sister. Before he died, we promised to look out for the other's family. Riley left behind Emily and their parents. Been keeping tabs on her since I got back while working at the VA in DC," he explained as Steve turned to watch Bucky and Emily's interaction as well. He glanced up at Steve, dropping his voice. "She's gifted, Steve. Everything going on with Stark makes me worry about her."

"I promise we won't let anything happen to her, Sam."

Emily crouched down so she was eye level with Bucky and the metal armed man just fixed her with a hard stare, hiding all of his vulnerabilities. Despite Steve being able to easily trust and accept the woman in front of her, Bucky was still skeptical. Trust did not come easy to him after everything he had been through. He also didn't know what exactly the woman could do to help him. His arm was a piece of high tech machinery that only HYDRA knew the ins and outs of. "I'm gonna look at your arm now, okay?" she told him as she stood back up to her full height. "So Sam, you wanna let this guy go so I can get a better look at that arm?" she asked without turning to look at Sam and Steve, missing the worried look they exchanged.

"Yeah, sure Em," Sam finally agreed. He went to release Bucky's arm from the vice while Steve hovered close behind. He was ready in case Bucky lashed out. Emily moved around to stand behind Bucky. "Good luck," Sam added before stepping away from Bucky's freed metal appendage.

Emily quickly reached out and grabbed Bucky's metal arm, pushing the sleeve of his shirt up as far as she could. Her actions caught the dark haired super soldier off guard and he let out a growl before ripping his arm away from Emily. He whirled on her, his eyes filled with icy anger. His actions had Steve closing in on himself and Emily, ready to lock the arm back into the vice. Emily looked a little surprised but then her expression softened. She reached out, lightly touching Bucky's flesh hand and looking him in the eye. "It's okay, you can relax. You want to relax and let me help," she cooed softly.

Bucky narrowed his eyes and glanced down at where her small, delicate hand was touching his, her finger tips cool to the touch. Despite his best efforts, Bucky felt himself relaxing as she spoke to him. "What the hell are you doing to me?" he tried to growl at her. Emily snatched her hand back and Bucky felt the odd sensation her words had caused to dissipate. "What are you?"

Though her voice stayed gentle, Emily's expression hardened considerably. "Just a woman trying to do a solid for a friend," she replied curtly.

"We, Sam and I, know you have a gift," Steve spoke up. Emily's expression went from stony to panicked at Steve's words. "Please don't be frightened. We'll protect you," he added quickly. Emily looked from Bucky to Steve to Sam, who nodded at her.

"If this gets it, if they come for me... My folks don't know. I only ever told Riley! People will think I'm a monster," Emily said as she regarded Steve carefully. "I already am a monster," she added in a half whisper, looking down at her feet. She missed the look on Bucky's face but Steve did not. It was a sentiment Bucky had expressed after he'd been caught in the vice.

"Just get to work on the damn thing and quickly," Bucky grumbled, pulling his shirt over his head. Emily's head shot up as she looked at him. Her cheeks turned bright pink as she saw he was removing his shirt. "Give us some space, punk," he added and tossed his shirt at Steve.

"Jerk," Steve muttered under his breath as he motioned for Sam to follow him and leave Emily and Bucky.

Emily approached Bucky once Steve and Sam were out of ear shot, gently touching and prodding his metal arm like it was something fragile. "Looks like it hurts," she said without meeting his gaze.

"Some days," Bucky replied as he watched her handle the arm that was responsible for so many deaths like it was glass.

"I can fix the metal for sure, probably some of the machinery inside it too… even if you don't believe I can," Emily assured him, finally looking up at him. "You can deny it, but I can tell how you feel."

"Are you enhanced?" Bucky asked her. He'd encountered some of HYDRA's enhanced experiments before he left them.

"I'm… No, I was born like this," she admitted softly as she dropped something to the ground. Bucky looked down and noticed it was a bag. He wondered how he'd missed it on her arm. "I'm an empath, like that _Twilight_ character," she added quickly. She was met by a blank stare from Bucky. "I can pick up emotions, influence them if I'm making contact with a person."

"Your hand got cold when you did it," he stated and received a nod from the woman as she rooted around in her bag. She pulled a few tools out and motioned for Bucky to sit on the floor before joining him.

"It was hard when my abilities first showed up. I was terrified and my own emotions were all out of sorts," she explained as she began to work on Bucky's arm. "Except for my brother, I shut everyone out. I began to doubt how they felt about me, thinking I was influencing them and that their own feelings weren't real."

Bucky nodded slightly as he watched Emily work. He noticed how her tongue poked out slightly as she concentrated on his arm. She worked quickly and efficiently, giving off the feel of someone who knew her way around tools and machinery. "Were you?"

"Maybe, I don't know," she replied, glancing up at Bucky. "I told you, I'm a monster." She worked quietly for a while, knowing Bucky was curious about her. She was thinking of the right way to explain everything to him without revealing too much. There were so many people she needed to protect. With the government's renewed interest in people everyone who was special back on lists and registries, Emily knew it wasn't safe to be open with the things she could do or the people she knew. "I got some help, learned to control it. I have to be careful with my own emotions all the time, kinda like the Queen from _Frozen_. I mean, if I get into a state and touch someone… well, let's just say it could be fatal for the other person."

"You've killed before," the former assassin stated softly. He watched as Emily bit her lip and focused all her attention on his arm. He didn't need her to speak her answer; her body language spoke volumes. "I have, too. That arm is a reminder of what I've done, what I can do."

"I know. You're the Winter Soldier. Sam filled me in a bit."

"But you didn't mean to kill. I… it was my job. For seventy fucking years," Bucky rasped, feeling his anger rising again. If there was anyone in the room who was a monster, it was him.

"It's hard, isn't it?" she asked softly. Bucky gave her a questioning look. "Being a monster and being drawn to good people like those two," she clarified, motioning to Steve and Sam with a wrench.

"I… yeah…"

Emily gave Bucky a sad, tiny smile before she went back to work on his arm in silence. After what seemed like ages, she set her tools down and got to her feet. "Okay big guy, you're in working order again. Hey Wingman, you and the good Captain ready to blow this place?" she asked as she packed away her tools. Bucky flexed his metal arm as Sam and Steve turned to look at him and Emily. "I'm starved. There's enough room for y'all in my car. My place isn't far from here and there's no neighbours for miles."

"Thank you, ma'am. I know you're putting yourself in danger by helping us," Steve said, his voice full of gratitude.

"Hey, I'm on your side Cap. You got a lot of allies if you need them, just say the word. Any friend of my brother's wingman is a friend of me and mine," Emily told him with a grin. She glanced at Bucky. "How's the arm feel?"

"Better," he grumbled as he approached Steve and grabbed his shirt back.

"Buck, you really should thank the lady," chided Steve.

"We're good," Emily said, brushing Steve's concern off before striding by the three men and heading out of the room. "Again, let's blow this pop stand!" she called over her shoulder.

"She's almost nothing like Riley," Sam spoke before he, Steve, and Bucky began to follow Emily out.

"She's strange," Bucky muttered.

"Looks like she fits right in with us," chuckled Steve, only to receive a half-hearted glare from Bucky and a nod from Sam. Regardless of what each of the three men thought of Emily, each of them knew they would do anything to keep her safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Know A Guy...**_

 **Author's Notes:** A second part in which Emily annoys the crap out of Bucky. Yeah, that's going to go well.

* * *

A week had passed since Steve and Sam had found Bucky. They had been holed up at Emily's home, trying to come up with a game plan since then. They were still no closer to coming up with anything after several days of brainstorming and going over everything that had happened between defeating Ultron and finding Bucky. What they knew for sure was that there was no way they were going to let Bucky become involved in all the chaos; it was not safe for the former HYDRA assassin. "What about Emily?" Steve asked Sam.

"What about her?" Sam asked.

Steve looked exhausted as he replied. "I just don't want her caught up in this either. Stark doesn't need to know about her or Bucky. Not if I can help it."

Sam, though just as exhausted as Steve, shook his head and chuckled. "Sounds good in theory, man. That girl, though, might not agree with you."

"That girl definitely does not agree with you."

Steve and Sam both looked up to see Emily leaning against the door frame leading into her small kitchen from her back sunroom. She folded her arms over her chest and eyed them while Steve cleared his throat, looking sheepish. "I'm… I'm sorry, ma'am," he mumbled.

Emily just nodded and walked over to the table to join the two Avengers. "I get it. Just who you are," she assured Steve, reaching over to pat him quickly on the shoulder. "I don't have any intention of fighting in this battle between you and Tony Stark unless it's absolutely necessary."

Steve just gave her a tight smile. "If anyone finds out you're helping us…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I have people who'll help me if it comes to that. Others like me… they're not any happier about this whole registration thing," Emily sighed, resting her arms on the table and leaning forward slightly.

"You keep mentioning these people like you, Em. You gonna tell is who they are?" Sam asked, sounding almost like he was a concerned older brother. And at some level, he liked to think that was the role he was playing with Emily. Her own brother was long gone and had entrusted her care to Sam. Riley had also entrusted Sam with Emily's biggest secret. Riley had told Sam no one else knew about Emily's ability.

Sam received an apologetic smile in response. "Can't tell you that. They're still on the down low."

"But they're willing to be our allies?" Sam asked curiously.

"Likely they won't get involved. But we're on your side."

"Thank you, Emily. Your support is appreciated and we won't ask your friends to enter a fight they don't want to be part of," Steve assured Emily with a gentle smile. "However, I would be grateful if you could convince your friends to help me keep Bucky hidden from Stark and the government."

"Speaking of our metal armed friend, has he even come out yet today?" Emily asked quickly, trying to change the subject from her friends. She didn't think they would all take too kindly to her bringing the Winter Soldier to their doorstep despite the fact that he wasn't HYDRA's asset anymore. Putting those thoughts aside, Emily looked between Sam and Steve in search of the answer to her question. Their silence spoke volumes to the young woman. "All right, I'll go pay him a visit then."

* * *

Emily knocked on the door to the guest room Bucky had been using. She, Sam, and Steve agreed it would be best to give Bucky a room of his own so he had a place to retreat to if things began to overwhelm him. From what Emily had observed, Bucky spent most of his time alone or with Steve. Emily had been careful to be friendly but avoid unnecessary time alone with Bucky; she had a feeling she made him feel uncomfortable. She didn't begrudge him his discomfort around her; she understood that she was "other", that she was different. She could manipulate emotions, which was pretty close to being able to mess with his head. Bucky had spent seven decades having someone control him like that and she couldn't bear the idea of doing it even unintentionally. HYDRA and mutants also didn't see eye to eye, either. Not that Emily worried that Bucky would turn on her. He was Captain America's best friend and Sam thought Bucky was worth the effort, too. When the most virtuous man in the world thinks a person is worth saving, then that person is worth saving.

"What?" came Bucky's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" Emily asked. She would not just barge in on the man. A moment later the door opened and Emily stepped into the room, making sure to keep a respectable distance away from the man. Bucky shut the door, giving her a funny look. "What's that look for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the dark haired man.

"You wanted to come in but you're acting like you're terrified to be near me," he pointed out bluntly, motioning to the distance between them.

Emily motioned to him. "Well, look at you. Your whole body sends out the message, 'Hey I'm big and intimidating!'" she countered, also being blunt. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments before Emily looked away and sighed. "I don't want to freak you out, okay?"

Bucky frowned and moved from the door to sit on the bed. "Because you're the freak?" he asked bitterly. He clenched and unclenched his metal hand, his arm whirring and humming with the effort. He hated that appendage more than he hated himself for the things he had done. He had killed too many people, many of them good people capable of doing great things. The world could have been a better place if he hadn't altered the course of history to HYDRA's liking. Emily just wiggled her fingers at him. "The hell are you doing?"

"Big deal, you have a metal arm. I manipulate peoples' feelings," she reminded him before folding her arms over her chest and leaning against a wall.

"You were born like that. I had this done to me on purpose," Bucky countered, watching as she tucked her hands out of sight.

Shaking her head, the dark haired woman replied, "Let's just agree we're both different in not so great ways, okay?" Buck just nodded at her, clenching his metal hand again. "I came to see how you're doing. I know I haven't been the greatest hostess…."

Shrugging, Bucky began to look anywhere but at Emily. He didn't mind that she had left him to his own devices. Steve was practically hovering and while Bucky appreciated Steve's dedication, it was starting to drive the former assassin up a while. "I… it's easier to take it all in, sometimes, when I'm alone."

Emily smiled softly and nodded her understanding. She had dealt with her own situation mostly on her own as well. She'd had Riley as her sole support and he had been wonderful with her. He'd done everything possible to help understand what she was going through and to help her understand it as well. Riley had even found her a school for people like here, where she could learn how to control her abilities. She'd done so well there, too. And even when he had been deployed, he'd kept in touch with Emily as best he could. He wanted to know about her progress, about the friends she was making. "It can be overwhelming when you think you have to keep up appearances with someone else, afraid of letting them down… but it can also be very grounding to have someone to talk to."

"Yeah," Bucky murmured by way of agreement. "That guy in the pictures in the hallway, he's the one who kept you grounded?"

"Yeah… Riley, my older brother," the young woman answered softly.

"He was a soldier?"

"Air Force, with Sam. Riley's the only person I told my secret to. I was twelve the first time it happened, Riley was sixteen. He protected me, helped me keep it secret from everyone. And he always knew just what I needed when my emotions began to get too strong."

"He never came back, did he?" Bucky asked softly, glancing up at Emily finally. The dark haired woman shook her head, a few tears slipping down her cheeks quietly.

"Despite everything I had accomplished… I was completely undone by Riley's death. I lost all control. That was when… when I…" Emily murmured, drawing in a ragged breath. She could feel the dark hands of despair trying to close around her heart, to pull her back down into the darkness. She had to get control again, had to stop talking about it. If she didn't, who knows what could happen. Bucky was still a lose canon; if she let her despair out, let it fill the room there was no telling what she could influence him to do.

"He was a good man, a brave man. And… I'm sorry he's gone. Too many good men get taken too soon in a war," Bucky said sincerely. The former soldier had a faraway look on his face. Though he spoke to her, it was almost as they he had forgotten she was there.

Emily figured he was probably back in World War II in that moment, remembering people he had lost on the battlefield. She noticed Steve sometimes had the same look when he talked about Bucky from their time growing up together and fighting alongside each other in Europe. "I used to wonder why it had to be Riley, why it couldn't have been someone else," Emily added once she had gotten herself under control again. "But then I got to know Sam better and I knew even if Riley hadn't been shot down, he'd have sacrificed himself to save Sam." Emily was immensely thankful that Riley had met Sam; he had become a second brother to her. She pushed away from the wall and moved closer to Bucky.

"HYDRA went after people like you. How can you stand being near me?" Bucky asked suddenly, avoiding looking at her. "I think I may have, too. I'm not entirely sure about any of it anymore."

"Everyone comes after mutants. We've kinda gotten used to that. I mean, c'mon, the Brotherhood isn't exactly subtle. Besides, have you hurt me?"

"Not yet," he said, his tone bitter once again. It seemed those days all he felt was bitter and angry about everything. He'd had so much taken from him that he would never get back. His memories were slowly coming back – both of his life before HYDRA and after.

"So that's how it is, huh? You're going to sit here and wallow in what you can't change?" she asked, dropping down next to him. "I almost want to hug you and make you happy." She smirked as her statement earned her a venomously glared. Emily reached out and tucked his hair behind his ear. "There you are. Glad to see you can face me again."

"Something tells me you're good at annoying people," the former assassin pointed out.

"Yup. That's my other mutant ability. Super annoying powers. Look, I get that you need space and time and to grieve what you lost and get over what HYDRA forced you to do," she told him playfully, "but the world is changing around us and I got a feeling Captain America's gonna need his right hand man back."

"That whole registration thing," nodded Bucky.

"Looks like the Avengers are divided. My people are trying to stay out of it as much as possible but I think they might be willing to help you. What do you say?" she offered kindly. "I think the world's going to need Winter Soldier two-point-oh if the mightiest heroes are squabbling like school children."

Bucky just stared at Emily, both confused and intrigued by her. Unlike Steve and Sam, she didn't treat him like he was made of glass. She didn't really treat him like he was anything different or strange. He had no idea the things she had been exposed to as a mutant, the types of people she knew so maybe he wasn't so strange to her. Even still, he wasn't sure why she would try to be nice to him or sympathetic. He also wasn't sure he trusted her completely. Emily seemed genuine enough to him, but she had her own baggage to carry. She may have control over emotions, but he could tell it wouldn't take much for her to lose control over her own. She's already admitted that it could be fatal. Bucky knew he was a loose cannon, that's why he spent a year in forced isolation. He didn't know if he could risk partnering with someone else who could be just as unstable as him.

Emily reached out and placed her hand on Bucky's metal one, pulling him from his thoughts quickly. He wrenched the metal appendage away from her, almost snarling. Emily quickly held her hands up in surrender. "Easy there. I meant no harm."

"You should be afraid, disgusted by this. You shouldn't touch it like it's nothing!" he growled at her.

Emily gave him a tiny smile. "I'm grateful, actually. I can touch your arm without any risk of manipulating what you're feeling. It's almost like touching Piotr."

"I don't like it," stated Bucky bluntly.

"Won't touch it again, then. Good luck if you need it repaired," Emily replied, just as blunt.

Bucky just rolled his eyes at her – causing Emily to smirk – and said, "You said you have friends who could help me. How?"

"With your memories, maybe some grief counselling or something. Trust me, I know a guy who is legit a guy who would love to kick your ass into superhero shape," the dark haired woman pointed out, her smirk only growing. "Guy's probably older than you and Cap combined, too. You'd probably like him. Maybe. I guess. He's kinda grumpy and doesn't play well with others," she added, glancing at Bucky. "Remind you of anyone?"

"You're more annoying than Steve," groaned Bucky, pinching the bridge of his nose with his flesh hand.

"Yeah, you and Logan would be totally besties," she chuckled as she stood up. Bucky watched as she walked over to the door. "Just think on it. My guys can help you in a way Steve and Sam can't," she added before slipping out of Bucky's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Know A Guy**

 **Author's Note:** Chapter 3 brought to you by the Civil War and Apocalypse TV Spots and Daughtry's new single "Torches".

* * *

"I can't believe you brought him here! What were you thinking?"

Emily just stood at the island in the communal kitchen of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. She, Sam, Steve, and Bucky had only been there for a few hours and Emily was finally just finishing up helping Bucky settle in. Steve and the professor were off walking the grounds and Sam had wanted some time to talk with Bucky in private. Emily had wandered through the halls of the school she once called home until she had ended up in the kitchen. She could feel the tension in the air around the school; though Professor Xavier had welcomed Bucky Barnes with open, accepting arms not everyone at the school was happy about it. Emily knew she couldn't blame them given Bucky's history but having spent a considerable amount of time with the super soldiers and Sam over the last week and a half, the dark haired girl knew Bucky wouldn't prove her wrong. He was a good person deep down inside and soon the others would see that. "I was thinking a friend of a friend needs help. The guy's been through hell and back, Scott." Of all the faculty at the Institute, Emily had expected Scott Summers to be the most against Bucky Barnes staying at the school.

"We're trying to stay under the radar!" Scott reminded Emily, fixing her with a stern look from behind his glasses. Scott was one of the original members of the team and one of the instructors who had been there the longest. He was Professor Xavier's right hand man; he'd also been one of Emily's teachers. The two of them had had a great relationship during her time at the Institute. Scott knew that Emily was a well-intentioned young woman but he thought her instincts were off where the Winter Soldier was concerned. Scott had seen the devastation the metal armed man could cause first hand. "You don't have any idea what that man is capable of, Emily!"

Emily leaned on the island, folding her arms under her chest as she did, and stared Scott down. "Professor X is cool with it." She earned an unimpressed scowl from Scott. "I know you're apprehensive about this, but everyone's out for Bucky's blood for things he didn't do this time. And if Sam says he's a good guy, then Bucky's a good guy."

Scott just sighed and leaned on the opposite side of the island, mimicking Emily's position. "Look, I get it. You think you owe this Sam guy something because of your brother," the brunet started, examining Emily's face carefully as he spoke, "but you don't have to do dangerous things like this! He's HYDRA, Emily. He's killed our kind."

At Scott's words, Emily looked down at the island's marble top. "I've killed our kind, too," she whispered. She knew Scott knew the whole story. It had been Scott and Jean Gray, his fiancée, who had helped Emily come back from that horrible incident. Scott reached a hand across the island and laid it on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "And I'm not doing this because I owe Sam anything. I'm helping because it's the right thing to do. We're the same…."

Shaking his head, Scott gave her shoulder another firm squeeze. "You don't enjoy killing. I know you haven't forgiven yourself yet. All the Soldier's done for the last seventy years is kill and enjoy it."

Eyes flashing with anger, Emily shrugged Scott's hand off her shoulder. "He was forced to do it!"

"He's dangerous! He's HYDRA!"

"That's not who I am anymore." Bucky's soft voice floated into the kitchen, causing Emily and Scott to both turn to face the door way.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Scott under his breath, earning a glare from Emily.

"Don't be an ass, Scott," she said before she pushed off the island and took a step towards Bucky. "You and Sam done already?" Bucky gave a slight nod, his gaze falling on Scott rather than Emily. He was squinting slightly and looked confused as he took in Scott. "I'll show you around, introduce you to some people," she offered. Emily heard Scott let out a bit of a growl at her words but ignored it as she closed the distance between Bucky and herself.

"He shouldn't be wandering around until the professor comes back."

Bucky raised an eyebrow as he watched Emily roll her eyes. The former assassin still wasn't sure what to make of his new situation. The man with the glasses – Scott, as Emily called him – was familiar to him. Bucky felt the way he had the day on the bridge; he was certain he had met Scott before. On top of that, Steve had filled Bucky in on what was going on in the world since the fall of SHIELD. The former Winter Soldier was a wanted man for a crime he hadn't committed and because of some incident in some place called Sokovia – another familiar sounding thing to Bucky – the government wanted to keep tabs on people like him and Steve. People like Emily and all the students at the Institute. Bucky had seen how many young kids were running around the school and the idea of them having to add their names to some registry angered Bucky. It all seemed to close to the events that had brought the world to war during his time. Steve and Sam were going back to deal with everything and Bucky was reluctantly staying in hiding with Emily. Bucky didn't know how he felt about that, but Steve was willing to trust Emily, Sam, and all the people running the Institute. There was one thing Bucky was certain of and that was his trust in Steve Rogers. "I can wait," the long haired man finally said, his gaze still on Scott, waiting to gage his reaction.

"Psh. As if I'm going to let Scott being an ass dictate what I'm going to do," Emily stated defiantly. She glared hard at Bucky; it was almost as though she were daring him to challenge her.

Scott sighed and shook his head. "What else is new?"

"C'mon. You're gonna love this place," Emily instructed before squeezing between Bucky and the door frame to lead him away.

"I'm being honest. I'm not HYDRA anymore," Bucky said to Scott, his voice full of anguish and sincerity, before turning to follow Emily down the hall.

* * *

"Thank you for doing this for us, Professor Xavier," Steve said politely as he and Sam walked alongside the professor's wheelchair. The three of them had gone to talk outside the school, away from the students, about the situation while Bucky was left to make himself at home.

"Charles is fine, Captain," Xavier said with a kind smile.

"Steve, then, please," the original super soldier said, returning the smile.

"Your friend will be safe here and is welcome to remain here as long as he needs to recover. His mind is fractured and needs time to heal. We can help him with the healing process," Xavier continued. "What our government is doing to you, they have done to us. We do understand your plight. However, we cannot take up arms with you Steve."

The blond haired man nodded. He understood that perfectly; Charles Xavier was running a school for children. Steve would never ask that Charles do anything to jeopardize their safety. He'd even had doubts about leaving Bucky there when he saw all the young people around the halls of the school. It had taken both Emily and Charles to convince him the students would be safe and that Bucky was not a threat to the school.

"Your friend may never be the same man you once knew him as, Steve," Xavier said, pulling the American hero back into the moment. Even without his abilities, Charles Xavier could tell what was at the front of the Captain's worries. "But he has come a long way from what he has been since HYDRA took him."

"I… I understand that… And I don't want him to feel pressured. He doesn't have to be who I remember. He just needs to be… well, he needs to be whoever he wants to be."

Xavier nodded as he slowed his chair to a stop. They had made their way back to the front doors of the school. "With time and support, he can accomplish that and much more."

"And he's got Emily here, man. Bucky's in the best care possible," Sam added as he and Steve came to a stop as well. "She'll keep in touch, keep you in the loop."

"Better not be talking shit about me, Wilson!"

The three men look up to see a cross looking Emily approaching them with Bucky trailing behind her, almost like a lost puppy. Xavier gave her a concerned look. "I will have a word with Scott after I see our guests off," he told her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scream my thoughts at you," Emily murmured sheepishly. She then looked up at Sam. "Leaving already?"

The Falcon nodded as he moved closer to his friend, closing the distance between them. "Yeah. We need to get back to New York, get ahead of this whole mess with Stark."

"Well, don't wait so long to visit again, yeah?" Emily told him before giving Sam a hug.

"I won't let him off the hook. My thank you to you for what you're doing for Bucky," Steve spoke up, a kind smile on his face as he glanced from Sam and Emily to Bucky hovering just behind them. His gaze lingered on Bucky for a moment, taking in the former assassin's expression. His face was blank, but Steve could see the storm on anguish lurking Bucky's eyes. All the years apart and Steve still knew how to read his friend even when he tried to bottle everything inside. "You good with this, Buck?"

Bucky opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. Was he okay with this? He wasn't a hundred percent sure he was okay with anything anymore. After everything he'd learned by being a drifter and then what he had learned from Steve and Sam over the past few days, Bucky's world had been turned upside down and sideways far too many times for his own comfort. What he knew for sure was he never wanted to be someone's weapon again and that he wanted to atone for the things he had done. He knew, though, that he had to lay low for a while. So many people were sticking their necks out for him; he couldn't repay them by doing something stupid. "I don't know… but I think I should stay here for a while at any rate," the dark haired man admitted, choosing honesty.

"You'll fit in just fine here," Emily assured Bucky as she moved away from Sam. She approached Steve and offered him her hand. Steve accepted the offered hand and Emily gave him a firm handshake.

"We'll be in touch," Steve assured her, Bucky, and Xavier before he and Sam left the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Know A Guy...**

 **Author's Note:** Enter the Wolverine!

* * *

It had been a week since Steve and Sam had left Bucky in the care of Professor Xavier and the X-men. Emily had taken it upon herself to help the former assassin adjust to modern life in the school. Most of the time, Bucky kept to himself. After his first day there and his initial run in with Scott, the dark haired man had thought it best to avoid everyone as much as possible. The last thing he wanted was to cause problems among the X-men. That day he and Emily were in the living room watching movies the young mutant thought were important to Bucky's pop culture education. She had everything from the original _Star Wars_ trilogy to _Mamma Mia!_ lined up for them to watch. Every so often some of the younger mutants would join them and once Charles had come by to see how Bucky was settling. Cyclops was pointedly avoiding them which Bucky could tell was bothering Emily.

"You don't have to be around me, you know," Bucky told her quietly while the ending credits to one of the many movies he hadn't paid a lot of attention to began to roll.

Emily glanced over at the shaggy haired former assassin. "You trying to get rid of me already?"

"You're tense even though you're 'relaxing' because of me being here," Bucky continued. "Every time you see Scott, you glower at him."

"I don't wanna talk about Scott," insisted Emily.

"Well, I do."

"And you call me annoying?" groused Emily. She stood up to remove the movie from the player while Bucky watched her. She could feel his eyes on her back and rolled her eyes. "Scott and I are fine. Everything is fine. Everything's peachy."

Bucky just quirked an eyebrow at her back. "I know you rolled your eyes at me, Emily."

"News flash, I roll my eyes at everyone."

Bucky rose from the couch and made his way over to Emily before she could put on another movie. "Can we talk seriously? Please?" he implored softly as he came up behind her. Bucky had known Emily all of two weeks and in that time, he'd only had two serious conversations with her. It wasn't hard to understand why she preferred lighthearted conversation; she could easily keep her emotions in check that way. Normally Bucky didn't mind; he spent at least an hour daily with Professor Xavier talking seriously. "If everything is really fine, why does it seem like it's worse?"

Emily just shrugged and turned to look up at Bucky. "It's just Scott being protective, okay? He's like the resident dad here and you're our new resident bad boy and I'm that sweet, innocent girl that needs protecting," she told him, flashing a playful smile at him. Her grin widened as Bucky let out a snort. She reached up and gave his hair a playful tug. "Don't even say I'm not sweet and innocent, James," she added.

Bucky opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the roar of a motorcycle pulling up to the house. He arched his eyebrow and glanced towards the window. The only person he knew that had a motorcycle was Steve. "Was Steve coming today?"

"Even better! Logan's back!" Emily exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with joy. She ducked around Bucky and grabbed him by his metal hand. "C'mon! You have to meet him! He'll like you simply because you annoy Scott!" Emily began to lead Bucky towards the Institute's front door.

"Logan?" Bucky asked as he let the enthusiastic young woman pull him along.

"I told you about him before we came here," she replied as she threw open the front door. She bounced excitedly where she stood as a burly man in a leather jacket made his way towards the door. If Scott was the father-figure, Logan was the gruff but loveable uncle. He was blunt and to the point, calling it like he saw it. Emily respected that. "Logan! You're back!" she greeted him when he stepped up to the door.

"What're you doing back, Rainbows?" Logan asked, surprised to see Emily there.

"Being a thorn in Scott's side," Emily replied with a laugh.

"Wait… 'Rainbows'?" Bucky asked from his spot behind Emily. Logan's gaze moved from Emily to Bucky and the former assassin met it without blinking.

"Because I can make life all sunshine and rainbows for people?" Emily replied, her gaze moving from Bucky to Logan quickly. "James, this is Logan. Logan, this is–"

"I know who he is, kid. We fought in a war together and against each other," interrupted Logan. "Guy's got a helluva arm on him. Gave me a run for my money."

"That's not me anymore," Bucky threw in quickly, tensing up. He was getting defensive, worried that this Logan man would be exactly like Scott.

"I see why Scott has his panties in a twist," Logan said to Emily.

"Professor X is on board with it. Captain America himself came and asked! And yeah, his arm is impressive. I got to tinker with it," babbled Emily even though Logan's focus was all on Bucky.

"Relax, bub. I don't give a damn who ya are or what ya did in the past. Rainbows likes you and so does Charles. Good enough for me," Logan told Bucky gruffly.

"I told you so," Emily said quietly, earning a glare from Bucky. "So what brings you back?"

"Scott called and told me what's going on. Stark's caused quite a shit storm for the rest of us. I don't know how he intends to keep us outta this fight."

Emily scowled and her brow furrowed as she thought about what Logan was saying. Even staying neutral, the fact that Bucky was seeking asylum at the school was could be read as them taking a side in the war between the Avengers. "I'd like to give that pretty boy a piece of my mind!"

Logan chuckled and reached out to ruffle Emily's hair. "I'd love to see you knock him down a peg or five, Rainbows," he laughed. Emily used her free hand to smack at Logan's hand, muttering something about the older man being an "ass" as she did. Logan quirked an eyebrow at her, noticing how she was still holding onto Bucky's metal hand.

"So Logan, since we're all going to be staying here like one big giant family and you're clearly the toughest X-man ever, you think you can help whip James here into some sort of fighting shape?" Emily asked as she smoothed out her hand.

"You up for it?" Logan asked Bucky.

Bucky nodded slowly. "I can't hide here forever. I might as well keep my skills sharp," he said aloud. He wasn't sure it was such a great idea but he couldn't live in fear forever. He had to get out there and join Steve and Sam. He owed them that much when they were fighting so hard on his behalf.

"Barnes, the Professor wants to see you."

Bucky turned, pulling his hand free from Emily's at the sound of Scott's voice from behind them. "Is it that time already?"

"It appears so," Scott replied curtly.

"I'll see you after?" he asked Emily. If the professor was asking to see Bucky, it was undoubtedly for one of their many sessions.

"Of course! I'll be around somewhere!" Emily chirped encouragingly, smiling brightly at Bucky despite the loss of his hand in hers. Bucky smiled back – a genuine smile – before heading off to meet with Professor Xavier.

"We-ell, as much as I love watching you and Logan quarrel, I'm sure I can find something much better to spend my time on." Emily waved to Logan before brushing by Scott in the opposite direction Bucky went.

Scott sighed and shook his head as he watched Emily disappear down the hallway. "Thanks for coming back, Logan," Scott said once Bucky and Emily were gone. "As you can see, we've got a situation to deal with."

"You mean the fact he's the Winter Soldier or because they're attached at the hip?" Logan asked, noting the look of disapproval on Scott's face.

"Nothing involving him will end well for any of us, Logan," Scott stated, folding his arms over his chest.

"We'd be at risk regardless. Stark, the government, they're not gonna stop looking for people like us," warned Logan before he finally made his way inside the Institute and towards his old room, leaving Scott to contemplate his warning.


End file.
